This invention relates to microwave cooking of frozen foodstuffs and more particularly to a browning or surface crisping paperboard carton for a frozen pizza or the like.
The introduction of relatively low cost and reliable microwave interactive materials has made microwave cooking more attractive for those foodstuffs which require browning with cooking. Without a microwave interactive material (sometimes referred to as a susceptor material) the cooking of certain frozen foods, such as a frozen pizza, would lack the desired crisping or browning of the bottom of the crust. Consumers desire that a microwave cooked product have the same browned appearance as that of a conventional oven cooked product.
This art is already aware of paperboard cartons, provided with microwave interactive material, for the packaging and microwave cooking of frozen food products. However, such prior constructions usually employ carton geometry which results in a structurally weak carton subject to damage in shipping or storing and the physical manipulation of said carton to position the interactive material for cooking.